Too Late
by Gleek4Liiiife
Summary: Chris is gone. And Darren had left so many things unsaid. What happens when Darren finds Chris ten years later on his own grave? Put under as Kurt and Blaine. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

_He's gone, Darren._

_He's gone._

_Gone._

That's all that was repeating in Darren's mind right now. That he was gone. He didn't know how it had happened. One minute, Chris was smiling at him, telling him he would see him later, and then the next minute, he was standing in the waiting room in the hospital.

Apparently, there had been an accident, a bad one. Chris was talking on his cell phone, and wasn't concentrating on the road. He ran right through a red light and was hit on the driver's side, full force by a semi-truck.

The doctors said he was dead on impact. Which was good, Darren thought, he didn't suffer. He didn't want Chris to suffer. Chris was amazing and didn't deserve anything bad to happen to him. He was everything to Darren. So, why did it have to take for him to die to realize that?

Darren was curled up on his bed, eyes stinging from all the tears he had shed for his best friend. On his bedside table was a picture of him and Chris, on the set of Glee, in costume. It was the first day he had met Chris. The day his life turned completely upside down. If Chris hadn't been there, Darren didn't think he could make it through the long work days. He had the ability to cheer up Darren in one minute just by a witty comment he made.

Darren dialed the number on his phone again, it went straight to voicemail.

_Hi, this is Chris' cell phone, I'm not around at the moment, but I'll call you as soon as I can, and if this is Darren, like it is ninety percent of the time, I'm on my way! _

That was the thirtieth time Darren had called his phone. He was still in shock, still refused to believe that Chris was gone. He couldn't be gone. Darren needed him more than anything.

He loved Chris more than anything.

Darren started sobbing once again, "God, Chris, why was I so fucking blind? Why couldn't I open my damn eyes? You're supposed to be here Chris! You're supposed to laugh at my lame jokes; you're supposed to roll your eyes at me when I fuck up, like I always do! I fucked up so badly this time though. You aren't here anymore, Chris. I will never be able to tell you how much I loved you, how much I cared for you, how I would have done anything to just to hear your voice just one more time!"

Darren's head was buried in the pillow. His sobs were uncontrollable and wrecked through his body for what seemed like forever. He let everything out, his screams, his regrets, his fears for the future and his sorrys.

Sorry that he was too late, sorry he didn't realize it in time, sorry he took all his time with Chris for granite, sorry that he kept on saying sorry because he knew that Chris would just roll his eyes and say it was never his fault. Because Darren knew Chris and Chris knew Darren. They were each other's open books. Every wall they built up for everyone else was down for only them.

They had revealed all their dreams, fears, pasts, to one another.

And now it was gone.

Ripped away from Darren.

_I'm sorry, _Darren thought as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Well, this is new, Darren thought.

Darren's dreams had always been pretty strange, always a lot going on, none of it ever really making any sense. He didn't really mind those dreams though; it kept him entertained during his sleep.

This was weird though, it was just white, all around, whiteness, just stretching on forever and ever.

Darren didn't mind though, he wasn't really in the mood for a busy dream. He wanted something peaceful, something that wouldn't make him feel like he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because his dream had been so much.

That's when it hit him, hard. Chris is gone. Gone. Darren grabbed his knees and put them up to his chest as sobs wrecked through his body once again.

Wow, I'm pathetic, Darren thought, I'm a mess even in my dreams. He laughed quietly to himself. Although it sounded empty and hallow, with no real emotion behind it. He wondered when will be the next time he will laugh with his eyes glowing and it not sounding so sad.

Darren sat there for what felt like hours. Just sitting there, it was the first time his mind wasn't thinking of anything since he heard the news. He liked it here, maybe he could stay here forever and not have to go back to the real world where everything was so, just, _real. _He could pretend like Chris never died. That it was all just a dream and where he was right now, was reality. Yeah, he could do that.

"No, Dare, I really don't think you can."

Darren felt a hand on his bare shoulder. He had now just realized that he didn't have a shirt on, but just thin cotton shorts on his lower half.

Darren turned around, knowing who he was going to see because he knew that voice from anywhere, "Chris." He whispered.

Chris gave a small smile and ran his fingers through Darren's hair. Darren had never seen Chris look so beautiful in his life. He was paler than usual, his hair seemed a little darker and his eyes seemed bluer, if that was even possible. There was sadness in eyes though, even as he smiled with his perfect pink lips. He had on a button down white shirt, white pants and was barefooted. All Darren wanted to do was reach out and hold Chris in his arms forever, never letting go, but he couldn't bring himself to even move.

"Hi, Dare. I'm… God, I'm so sorry."

Darren raised his eyebrows, "You have nothing to apologize for Chris. Nothing was your fault."

Chris shook his head, "No, I knew I shouldn't have been on the phone. I know how distracted I get when I'm talking while driving. I was careless, Darren. And now, everyone is in pain because of me. But, you seemed to be in the most."

Darren looked down; he had never wanted to seem weak. But, it felt like a part of him was taken when Chris was gone.

"Chris, I can't do this. I can't go on without you. You mean so much to me. I need you more than anyone in this world." Darren looked straight into Chris' eyes, tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

"Darren… I believe you have something to tell me. That is why I'm here, wherever here is." Chris waved his hand over the white abyss.

"You… you came here because you knew I wanted to tell you something? So, that means, you're real right now? This isn't just a dream?"

"You're sleeping. And you are dreaming but it's a real dream, if that makes any sense, because it sure as hell doesn't make any sense to me." Chris laughed. Oh, God was Darren going to miss that laugh.

"So… this is a total Harry Potter thing, right?" Darren brought himself to smile.

Chris threw his head back and laughed, "Yes, Dare, it is. Although, I'm pretty glad we have clothes on, it would be quite awkward if we were standing here naked."

Darren couldn't stop the words from slipping from his mouth, "I'm sure you would look beautiful, as always."

Chris gave a small smile, "What do you need to tell me, Darren?"

Darren gave a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Chris. I'm sorry it took me this long realize something that I should have realized a long time ago. I'm sorry it took for your death for me to realize…" He drew another breath, "That I'm in love with you."

Chris fell apart on the spot, "Fuck, fuck it all! Why did I have to be on the goddamned phone? Why couldn't have I just waited until I was home? Why was I so stupid? Why did I have to even die?"

Chris was on his knees in front of Darren, his head cradled in his eyes as he wept. Darren automatically kneeled down to the ground beside him and grabbed Chris in his arms. He was much colder than he was before he died, he felt lifeless, but he didn't care. It was still Chris, it was still the man he loved.

"Shh, Chris, Shh, it's okay." Darren ran his fingers through Chris' hair and whispered in his ear.

"No, Darren, it's not okay! Want to know why? Because I fucking love you too!" Chris got up and pulled himself away from Darren's arms.

"I've loved you for so long, Darren. I never said anything to anyone because I know the look they would all give me, the 'I'm sorry sweetie, but Darren is straight and you have no chance' look. But, you loved me back, I felt that. Deep down, I knew we didn't just have any regular friendship Dare. I mean, for crying out loud, we cuddled every night, we held each other's hand, and we kissed each other's cheek like it was the most natural thing in the world!" Chris' chest was heaving up and down and his eyes were snapped shut.

Darren didn't know what to say, by some miracle, this man loved him back. The most beautiful, amazing, wonderful man Darren has ever met loved him back.

"I'm sorry that is took me so long to figure it out. I knew we had a special friendship Chris, I just didn't look too into it because, well I think it was because I was scared. Of what, I really have no idea. But, for some reason, I was. And I am so sorry Chris, so fucking sorry." Darren grabbed Chris and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

They were both crying into each other's shoulders, needing to get everything out that they had held in for so long.

After what seemed like a life time, they pulled away from each other. Sad smiled playing on their lips, hands still intertwined with each other's.

"Darren, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Move on. Fall in love. Marry someone. Have kids. Grow old."

Darren looked at Chris in shock, "I… I don't think I can do that Chris. I love you too much."

Chris cupped Darren's cheek, "And I love you, so much. But, if you loved me, you would do this for me. Cry over me for the next week with everyone else, scream, yell, break things, sing, and let it all out. Then, after that is done, move on. You can't mourn me forever, Dare. You have to live your life; don't let me stop you from living your life."

Darren stared at Chris, he knew he was serious. But, could Darren do that? Just, move on from him? Love someone else? Have someone else's kids? Grow old with someone that is not Chris?

Darren leaned his forehead to touch Chris', "I'll… I'll try, Chris. I really will, for you. But, no matter who I fall in love with after this, you will always have my heart in a way. Part of it will always belong to you."

Chris smiled, "I will always belong to you, Darren. You are the only person whom I ever truly loved. And probably always will be. I don't know where I'm going, if there is a heaven after this, but just know, wherever I am, I'll always be with you."

"I love you." Darren stated simply.

"And I love you."

Chris tiled his head and brought his lips to meet Darren's. The kiss started off as soft and sweet, just trying to explore each other for the first time. Darren tasted like coffee and Chris had tasted like, well, heaven.

The kiss slowly became more urgent and Darren's tongue swiped across Chris' lower lip. Chris opened his mouth slightly and invited Darren in. Their tongues moved slowly against one another's, not really fighting for any type of dominance. Chris' hands trailed over Darren's hip bones and Darren shivered.

Chris smiled, loving this effect he had on Darren. He brought it hands up more and lightly traced patterns on his chest.

Darren pulled away, breathless, "Chris. Oh, God.

Chris brought his hand up and wiped away a tear that was falling from Darren's eyes, "It's time for me to go, Darren."

"N-no. Chris, don't leave me." Darren leaned into Chris's hand that was cupping his cheek.

Chris felt his heart break in his own chest, "I'm sorry, Darren. I wish I could have a life with you. I wish I could spend forever with you. We could have lived together in New York and had a life. But, that can't happen. I will always be with you though, wherever you go. Just know that I love you, I forgive you for anything you will do in the future, I will _never_ stop loving you Darren."

Darren was sobbing into Chris' arms, his body shaking violently. Chris wrapped his arms tightly around Darren for their last embrace they will ever have.

When Darren finally calmed down, he looked up at Chris, "Okay. Okay, I love you, Chris. Always."

Chris kissed him once more, but this time, it was all tongue and teeth and _passion_.

"Goodbye, Darren."

Chris pulled away and walked into the white abyss. He watched Chris fade away into nothingness.

"Goodbye, Chris."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been ten years since the death of Chris Colfer. Ten years and the world had moved on. They all grieved, and they had moved on. No one would forget Chris, of course not, he was the most amazing young man anyone could ever have met. He was talented, passionate and a great person all around.

However, you can't mourn forever. Everyone picked themselves up and moved on.

Well, all except Darren Criss.

Darren Criss was Chris' on-screen boyfriend in the hit show Glee, which is on its tenth season. Darren and Chris were best friends, attached at the hip. When Darren learned of Chris' death, he fell apart. But, he realized he loved him, more than just his best friend and his only regret was never telling Chris.

But, he did get to tell Chris.

He thought about it every day for the past ten years. He remembered waking up to a white abyss, he remembered crying, he remembered Chris and telling him he loved him. And that Chris had loved him back, by some miracle. Chris had told him to move on, to fall in love, to get married, to have kids, to grow old.

Darren Criss is currently thirty-four years old, living in an apartment in New York City, no wife, no kids, getting older, getting lonelier and still grieving over the loss of the love of his life.

Darren didn't know if what he had dreamed that night was real, maybe he was just crazy. He really did try to move on, but every person who he had dated, he compared to with Chris. Darren dated a girl named Alyssa because she had the same eye color as Chris; he even dated a guy whose voice sounded similar to Chris'. Darren didn't know what he was doing, to say the least. No matter how hard he tried to move on, he just couldn't.

He still kept in touch with some of the Glee cast but he didn't try to talk to them unless they called first. It just reminded him of Chris even more.

Darren remembered when Lea came over to his apartment about a year ago, telling him he needed help, that what he doing wasn't healthy. Darren laughed, of course it wasn't healthy, he was all too aware of that. But he had lost the love of his life, no one could understand that, no one could even begin to try to.

"Darren, I think you should see someone." Lea suggested, worry evident in her eyes.

"I don't need to see a fucking therapist, Lea."

"This had been going on for nine years, Darren. Chris is dead, he isn't coming back! I know you loved him, we all did! Chris wouldn't want this. He would want you to live your life."

"I know." Darren sobbed.

Lea sighed and pulled Darren into her arms. She felt bad for him, she really did. As much as she loved Chris and had a special bond with him, she knew that it was different with Darren. Chris and Darren were made for each other. It was clear from the beginning. But, Chris died and that destroyed Darren's world.

Lea comforted Darren until he stopped crying. She kissed him on the head, grabbed her things and told him to call if he needed anything.

He never did.

Today was the tenth anniversary of Chris' death. It was like a routine of Darren, every year on this day.

He got up, looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually smiled, truly smiled. Ten years and his life was still hell. He was still grieving.

Darren climbed in the shower and stood there a long time, just thinking. What if Chris was alive right now? Things would be so much different. They would have come out with their relationship and everyone would be happy for them. And for the ones who didn't support them, well, they would just simply ignore, they weren't worth it anyway. He thought about how they would be living somewhere in Italy, because he knows how much they both love it there. They would have gotten a big house with nice furniture, even though they would never really be home. They both loved to work, a lot. But, when they did get a chance to go back home, they could rediscover one another and fall back in love again and more than the time before.

Darren liked the idea of all that. It sounded amazing to him. Anytime he had tried to picture his life with anyone else, he just got upset because he felt like he was cheating on Chris. But, he wasn't, because Chris was gone.

_But, he said that he would always be yours, _Darren's mind argued.

No. He couldn't think about that. He didn't even know if that really happened or it was just his subconscious trying to make him feel better. It had felt _so _real though. Even ten years later, he could remember that dream clearly, every word of it.

Once he was done with his shower, he hoped out and wrapped the towel around his waist and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

He hadn't been doing too much with his life recently. When Chris first died, he buried himself with work, working at least twenty hour days then waking up four hours later to do it again. Darren did that for seven years straight and now he was just tired. He still did gigs every now and then, but he had enough money to last him a very long time so he was spending the past three years grieving, once again.

Darren stared out the window to his apartment, the snow was falling lightly and he could feel the Christmas in the air. I wonder what it would have been like to spend Christmas with Chris, as a family, Darren thought.

He sighed, dumped his coffee cup into the sink and went to go get dressed.

He settled with something simple, black jeans, plaid shirt and black boots. He knew it was cold outside, but didn't really care, he could wear gloves.

He grabbed an extra coat and headed out of his apartment. He rode the elevator down by himself, just him and the horrible elevator music. The music generation had not been so kind, it turned into pop-bubble-gum-auto-tuned-shit as he liked to call it. The gigs he played were for the people who still had any taste in music left, the kind that just needed a good voice and an old acoustic guitar. That was the kind of music that Darren was and always will be in love with.

The elevator dinged, letting him know he was now at the lobby and stepped out. He waved at the receptionist and gave a small smile, a smile that still didn't have that glow in his eyes or sad hint to it. He tried dating her but that didn't work out. She knew who Darren was and was well aware of his closeness with Chris. She wasn't mad when he told her it wouldn't work, she seemed quite unsurprised even, but they had stayed friends. Not the type of friends who talk all the time, Darren didn't have anyone like that anymore, but just the kind of friends that wave to each other in passing.

Darren walked with his head down, in a fast pace. That wasn't unusual to see on the sidewalks of New York, that's how most people walked, with their head down and eyes trained on the ground. He turned a sharp corner and made his way to the flower shop, the same shop that he had been going to for the last now ten years. He only ever visited once a year though, on the day where his whole world had come crashing down.

The bell rang as Darren stepped into the shop and the owners head snapped up.

"Ah, is it that time of year already." He said with a sad smile.

"Afraid so." Darren replied.

The shop owner was a nice guy. He was around fifty years old, was quite lean and had a white mustache. He remembered after the fifth year of coming to the shop that the owner finally said something and asked why he only came once a year.

That was the first time he ever spoke about Chris' death, which was the _only _time he spoke about Chris' death.

Darren remembered explaining lifelessly to the man about how he loved Chris and how he died before he had the chance to tell him. (He never brought up his dream, that was for Darren, and Darren only, to know.) He remembered the sad look the man gave him after he was done; he remembered the look of pity on his face. Darren _hated _that face; it made him feel weak because it was so obvious that he hadn't moved on yet. But, he didn't hate it enough to actually move on.

"Here ya go, son. One single white rose." The man handed it to Darren.

"Thank you."

"You know, it's the tenth year you've been here, why don't you go out, explore the world. Maybe being stuck here is the reason why you can't move on." He gave Darren the pity look again.

Darren felt a stab in his chest, "Yeah, maybe." He whispered.

Before he could say anything else, Darren walked out of the shop and onto the busy sidewalk once again. He didn't feel like being lectured about moving on, not today, not on the day that marked Chris' anniversary death.

Darren flagged down a cab to drive him to the cemetery. He slid into the cab and mumbled the address to the cab driver.

Darren looked out the window to all the familiar surrounding speeding by. He knew the flower shop man was right, he stayed here because he felt like if he left, he would be leaving Chris. Chris must to so upset with me, Darren thought, I let him down. He knew Chris would be angry that he hadn't yet moved on. He felt like shit for it every day, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Darren had felt Chris's presence if he stayed in New York. He hoped that maybe one day, he will wake up, be twenty-four years old again, and the past ten years would have just been a dream. That Chris would be knocking on his door and telling him to get his ass up because he's late for Glee, _again. _

Then he would grab Chris, tell him how much he loved him, and kiss him right there on the spot. Chris would freak out of course, ask Darren why in the hell would he do that. Darren would then explain every part of his 'dream' and Chris would cry and say that he loved Darren just as much as he loved Chris.

Then they would get married and live happily ever after.

But, it's not a dream, it's real, all too real.

The cab came to a stop in front of the gates to the cemetery. He threw the cab driver a couple twenties, mumbled, keep the change and got out of the cab.

He walked right up to the gate, breathing deeply and pushing it open. Graves were stretched as far as the eye could see. This was the main cemetery in New York, everyone was practically buried here.

Darren made his way through the wave of graves, keeping his head down, not really thinking about where he was going because he knew the location of the grave by heart now. He wasn't crying, he thinks he ran out of tears about a year ago, that was the last time he cried. He was just emotionally numb now, not really feeling anything anymore.

Everyone knew how much he shut himself off to the world. He put on a great act, no doubt, when he needed to. But, those who knew Darren while he knew Chris, knew that he had never been the same since. He never let anyone close to him, he never talked about his feelings to anyone. Darren thought no one would understand, he loved Chris, more than anything on this world.

Darren may have thrown himself into work after Chris' death but, he always managed to take this day off, the day that Chris died, the worst day of his life. He made sure he came to his grave, gave him his white rose and just stood there for hours on end, not saying anything. What could he say? Darren knew what a disappointment he was to Chris, to everyone.

Darren reached Chris' grave. Just as about as he was going to look up at the grave he saw a person, sitting on the grave, back facing Darren.

Darren eyebrows furrowed, who could this be?

Darren's breath caught when the person turned around.

"You're late." Chris smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Darren didn't believe in ghosts.

Sure, he had watched all of those Discovery Channel shows like The Haunting, but that was all for a good scare when you are home alone by yourself. He knew it was all fake, that these were just actors.

He had gone all his life without believing in ghosts.

That is until the _dead _love of his life was sitting on his own gravestone, smiling up at him like he just saw him a day ago.

Sure, he remembered that dream, but that was a dream, right? Even if it was real, Chris still wasn't a ghost there, he had read about dead people coming to visit people's dreams.

Darren was gaping at Chris, "Okay. Yeah, I've lost it. I am completely insane. First I thought I was just sad, now I'm crazy."

Chris chuckled at him, "Well, I can see you haven't changed."

Darren ignored him, "Maybe I am dreaming. Maybe I will wake up any second and it will be morning."

Darren pinched himself, nothing happened.

Chris was now standing just a few feet from Darren, looking worriedly at him, "Dare, you aren't dreaming and you aren't seeing things."

"Ha, yeah, right, okay. So, this is normal to see my dead best friend standing right here in front of me? Are you going to say you are a ghost with 'unfinished business? I don't buy it. I think I am crazy. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised; I haven't gotten you out of my mind for one hour for the past ten fucking years. Maybe the flower shop man was right, maybe I need to get out of town for awhile, just get away, staying here isn't doing me any favors with moving on."

When Darren was finished with his rambling, Chris took one step forward to Darren, trying to convince him this is actually happening, "Maybe you should. I've watched you for the past ten years, Darren. You promised me you'd move on."

Darren shook his head furiously, couldn't believe he was actually talking to this figment of his imagination, "I said I would try. I never promised I would. I tried Chris, I did, maybe not hard enough, I know, but God Chris, it's been so hard."

Chris could still sense that Darren didn't believe he was there, that he was real, "Darren, how can I convince you that I am here, that this is real?"

"This isn't real Chris, how could it be? And if it was, what are you, a ghost?"

Chris smiled a little, "No, not a ghost per say. I mean, I could touch you." Chris reached forward and cupped Darren's cheek.

Darren gasped. Chris felt cold, lifeless, the way he did in his dream ten years ago. He instinctively leaned against Chris' hand.

Chris looked the same he did during Darren's dream, too. His hair was still a little darker, eyes still a little bluer and lips still perfectly pink. Chris was still wearing the white button up and white pants and still barefoot. All in all, Chris had not changed.

Chris could see a drastic difference in Darren, though. He didn't look old, he just looked tired, really tired. His hair was still cut short to contain his curly locks, just how it was when they were filming Glee. But, his eyes, they looked sad and lifeless. There were dark circles under his eyes and little wrinkles around them. His face was all stubbly, but not a full on beard.

"Jesus, Dare, you look horrible." Chris chuckled.

Darren opened his eyes, "I know. You, however, look exactly the same."

Chris smiled, "I don't exactly age up there."

"So, there is a heaven?" Darren raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not really allowed to talk about it." Chris frowned, "So, do you believe that I'm real, that I'm here?"

"More so than I did about five minutes ago, I still think I'm a little crazy." Darren smiled shyly.

"Well, come, sit down with me, we have a lot to talk about."

Darren nodded and followed Chris. He expected for Chris just to sit down on the ground, but he ended up walking towards the back of the cemetery. Darren was confused, but followed him anyway. If he was just dreaming this, he wanted to last for as long as it can. Besides, he would follow Chris anywhere.

They walked in utter silence, not awkward silence, just silence. Darren's mind was still reeling at what just happened. He still doesn't believe in ghosts, Chris said he wasn't a ghost. Then what could he possibly be? A lost soul? A spirit?

Darren sighed, maybe he really is crazy. He didn't care at this moment though, he was with Chris, Chris _touched _him and he felt it. It wasn't a touch he had felt in his dreams (he already decided that this wasn't a dream) it was real. It was cold, but it was real. Darren would hang on to that for as long as he could. And who knows? Maybe this is his mind helping his move on. Maybe his mind is picturing Chris here and would come with all the answers and would stop the hurt and make all the pain go away.

Darren wasn't really paying attention when Chris came to a stop right in front of him. He looked up and saw a big, open meadow. It was beautiful, it was tall grass and flowers everywhere. The sky was cloudless and the wind was still.

Chris turned around and faced Darren, "I don't mean to go all Twilight on you but this is a place where I used to go to get away while I was in New York. A friend showed it to me a year before I died. It's really calming. And it's the only place we can talk."

"Why is that?"

"Because, only you can see me Darren, if anyone were to be around us back at my grave, they would only see you talking."

Darren shook his head, "Only I…? What is this, Chris? This looks like something straight out of a damn movie! This isn't real, I'm going home and I'm packing my stuff and leaving. I've finally cracked."

Darren turned to walk away but Chris caught him, "_Please, _Darren, let me explain. You are not seeing things, or dreaming, or going crazy. I know what this all seems like, but you have to believe me when I say I'm here and I'm real. And I _really, _really need to talk to you."

Darren looked up at Chris, his eyes pleading with him. God, Darren had always had a hard time saying no to Chris. His eyes were just so big and beautiful.

Darren could stay, but he knows what will happen if he does, it would just take him even longer to move on. He could walk away, leave Chris there, and never look back. But, he will always have the 'what if' in the back of his mind if he left.

Well, looks like he was screwed either way.

"Fine, I'll stay."

Chris let out a breath. Could he even really breathe? Darren thought.

Chris walked over to the center of the meadow and sat down. He smiled up at Darren and patted the ground next to him.

Darren felt a smile at his lips and sat down next to him, their skin barley brushing each other's.

"Chris, if you aren't a ghost, what exactly are you?"

Chris pursed his lips, "I'm… Darren, I'm not going to tell you, for two reasons. One, I highly doubt you will believe me and two, well, I just don't think it is time for you to know."

"So, you show up here, on your own damn grave, not telling me what exactly it is you are because it's not 'time'?" Darren was getting angry for about the third time today. He was getting tired of half-ass answers.

"Dare, I-"

"No, Chris. You were taken from me and now you come into my life, after ten freaking years, no explanation to what you are, how the fuck you are even here right now! How am I supposed to believe that this is not just all in my head? That I'm dreaming? That I've finally cracked and gone crazy?" Darren's chest was heaving.

Chris's mouth hung open but he quickly snapped it shut.

"Exactly." Darren said, staring at Chris with cold eyes.

"Darren, I love you."

That did it, Darren cracked. He stood up and ran, he didn't know where he was running to, but he ran. His eyes were filling with tears, not sure if it was from the branches cutting him or what he had just encountered, maybe a little bit of both. All Darren wanted to do was get out of there, go back to his apartment, fall on his bed and pretend like none of this had just happened.

Darren knew he was probably being a little unfair. He didn't give Chris a real chance to explain, but a part of Darren really wasn't ready to hear all of it. What was there for Chris to explain anyway? He said he couldn't say where he had come from or what he truly was, what else was there? If he wanted Darren to move on, he could have just simply stayed out of his life. He would have eventually moved on, left New York and started a new life.

Darren broke out of the cemetery gates and put his hand on his heads to even his breathing. He couldn't believe at what had just happened to him. He needed to leave, _now._

Darren went up the road a bit and flagged down another cab. He swung the door open and said his address to the cab driver.

Darren stared out the window the entire way home, letting his mind go blank, and watching the outside world speed by him. He knew the cab driver was looking at him funny through the rear view mirror, he couldn't blame him, he would look at the guy funny if he came storming into the cab like he had just escaped a robbery gone bad. Darren just ignored him and looked outside the window, trying desperately not to think about Chris' face when he ran off.

The face made Darren's heart break into a million faces. Darren wanted to say he loved him back, so badly. Something inside Darren snapped and he ran, but not before getting a look at Chris' face. He only recalls one time he saw Chris' face like that, and that was when he was saying goodbye to Darren, the night that Chris had died.

He never meant to hurt Chris, which was the last thing he wanted to do. He just couldn't deal with it at that moment. Everything was just going too fast, one minute he was mourning the loss of Chris for the tenth year in a row, then Chris was just _there._

The cab stopped in front of Darren's apartment building and he threw the driver some rolled up bills, not really caring if it was the right amount or not, and ran to his apartment building.

Darren through the lobby door open and all heads turned towards him. He flushed, looked down and walked quickly to the elevator.

"Well, you're back early." The receptionist raised her eyebrows.

Darren just mumbled something and walked even faster to the elevator.

Luckily, he was able to have an elevator to himself. Darren leaned his head against the medal elevator door and tried to even his breathing. He wondered how it looked to have been one of those people to watch him storm into the lobby. Darren knew he looked like shit, his hair probably everywhere and his eyes dazed. But, at this point, he didn't even care. He just wanted to be in his apartment.

He lifted his head when the elevator dinged and stepped out, brushing past a guy who was about to get in. Darren reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his keys, fumbling to get the right one. He didn't notice until now that his own hands were shaking. It took him a few times, but he finally managed to properly unlock the door. He swung the door open and slammed it, hard, shut.

Darren through his coat on his coach and ran to the bathroom. He turned on the water on the sing and splashed his face with cold water.

_You need to calm down, _Darren thought to himself, _Just breathe._

He placed his hands on either side of the counter and hung his head, breathing deeply. Darren counted how many times he was able to take a proper breath. He finally stopped counting have fifteen, thinking he was alright finally.

Darren looked in the mirror and definitely was not expecting to see what he saw.

"Holy shit, Chris! What the fuck!" Darren's hand clutched his chest and his breathing became rapid again.

"Well, I'm sorry, you really gave me no choice but follow you. I had to make sure you were okay and that you didn't get yourself hurt. Face it Darren, trouble gravitates towards you." Chris' voice was cold and didn't quite show any emotion.

Darren stared at Chris in the mirror, he had his arms folded across his chest and he was leaning back against the wall. His eyes were icy blue, and looked cold, his jaw was set. Darren had never seen Chris quite like this, he looked _mad._

"What do you want from me, Chris?"

"For you to fucking listen to me, Darren, accept you went all ape shit on me and ran!" Chris threw his arms up in the air.

"Well, excuse me for being a little freaked out and upset! You just, show up and expect me to calmly listen?"

"Do you not love me anymore?"

Woah- wait what? This question had caught Darren completely off guard. Did he not love Chris? Of course he still did! Or else he still wouldn't be in New York, still wouldn't be waking up feeling like shit every day, or still going to his grave every damn year for at least ten hours. How could that even been a question to Chris? Chris had said himself he had seen Darren, not being able to move on, why would he even question that?

"I see." Chris started to turn away from Darren.

"N-no," Darren caught Chris's hand, "The question just caught me off guard."

Chris raised him eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Chris, you said you have been watching me these past ten years. Obviously you can tell that I have yet to move on. Of course I still love you Chris, how can you even ask that?"

"I was your best friend, Darren. Of course I knew you loved me, in a way. I thought maybe, well maybe, you were just not over the loss of your best friend, not the man you were in love with. When you left me back there, Darren, it killed me, no pun intended."

Darren smiled slightly at Chris' attempt to lighten the mood, "I love you, Chris. And I'm sorry I freaked out, could you blame me though? Nothing makes sense to me anymore."

"No, no of course I don't blame you. This is a lot to take in."

Darren just stood there and stared at Chris. He had missed Chris so much, more than anything. His heart was aching so much at the sight of Chris, just standing there right in front of him.

And that's when he decided.

"I don't care. I don't care if this is real or not. I don't care if I'm making this up in my head or if this is one hundred percent real. You're here, Chris, I haven't heard your voice in ten years, I haven't been able to look into your eyes for ten years. You're here, right now and that's all that matters to me."

Chris was beaming, his cheeks shiny with tears flowing down them. Darren took a step closer to Chris, cupped his cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb. Chris leaned into Darren's hand and sighed with contentment.

"I'm here, Darren, this is real."

Darren stroked Chris' face, trying to memorize him, just in case he disappeared.

But, he didn't.

Darren didn't know how long they had stayed like that, just standing, holding each other. They were never able to do this when Chris was alive, it was like another world for the both of them. They were both rediscovering each other again, but in a whole new way.

Finally, Chris dragged them to Darren's room and laid them both down on the bed. They were both facing each other, just staring into each other's eyes.

Chris was running his fingers through Darren's hair and Darren couldn't help but feel his eyelids get heavy. Today had been a very long, emotional day. But, he didn't want to sleep for the fear Chris wouldn't be there when he woke up. So, he fought against his sleepiness and stared at Chris for awhile longer.

"Dare, you can sleep you know." Chris finally said.

"I'm afraid you won't be here when I wake up." Darren mumbled.

"I promise you, I will be here when you get up. I still have a lot of explaining to do and you have a lot of listening. Just sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Darren would have fought against him but he was just too tired, "Mkay, I love you."

Chris smiled and kissed Darren's forehead, "And I love you."

Darren smiled to himself and then fell into a dreamless sleep, the first one in ten years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Ally, the author of this fic! I just wanted to thank all of you for your reviews and to please continue on your feed back of what you liked and didn't like. It makes it easier to write the next chapter!**

**I changed the rating to T to M because there is smut in this chapter. I seriously tried to stay away but I just, ugh, so much sextual frustration with Chris and Darren!**

**Anyhoo, on ward to the story!**

* * *

><p>"RISE AND SHINE, SWEETHEART!"<p>

"_Oof."_

Darren felt a force crash onto him on the back of his body. He blinked his eyes, _wait, I don't live with anybody, _Darren thought. He looked over his shoulder and gasped in surprise.

_Chris._

And that's when it all came flooding back to him. Seeing Chris at his grave, going to the meadow, running away from the meadow, coming back to his apartment, Chris being there, arguing, making up, and then, falling asleep next to Chris.

_Falling asleep next to Chris._

"Erm, Dare, you alright?" Chris asked slowly.

"What? Oh, yeah! Sorry, I just needed a moment to remember what happened yesterday." Darren gave Chris a small smile.

"Oh, well, good," Chris slid off of Darren and stood up beside his bed, "Well, come on, I made you breakfast."

Chris strutted off to the kitchen before Darren could say anything else.

_Well, _Darren thought, _I could get used to this._

Darren slowly got up and made his way towards the kitchen. That's when the smell hit him, and boy, did it smell good. It smelled like pancakes, syrup and bacon.

And sure enough, when he saw the dining room table, that's exactly what was sitting there.

"Woah, Chris, you really didn't have to do this. This must have taken a long time."

Chris shrugged, "I had plenty of time while you slept."

Darren stared at him curiously, "You didn't sleep at all?"

Chris pursed his lips, "Darren, I'm dead, I don't need sleep. Just like I don't need air, I don't need food, drinks, or ever have to go to the bathroom."

Darren winced, "Right."

Chris gave him a sad smile, "Come on, eat up!"

Darren smiled and sat down in the chair. He picked up the fork and started to eat.

And _ohholymotherofsweetlord, _where did Chris learn to cook like _this?_ Darren always makes pancakes but they've never turned out this good. Darren was like a vacuum cleaner as he ate, just sucking up everything on his plate.

Chris stared at him wide eyes, "Jesus, Dare, slow down before you choke or something. I don't have air in my lungs so I wouldn't be able to give you CPR."

"But, it's so good." Darren said with a mouth full of food.

Chris sighed but it sounded more like a laugh, "Well, thank you very much."

Darren nodded and kept eating.

After he was done, Darren dropped his fork and leaned against the chair, "I will never be able to eat again."

Chris laughed, "That's what you get for eating five pancakes and four pieces of bacon in about five minutes."

Darren pouted, "I never said I didn't mind not eating again. That was amazing."

Chris smiled and picked up Darren's plate from the table, but not before Darren could stop him.

"Woah, what are you doing? You cooked, I will do the dishes."

Chris just slapped Darren's hand away, "It's fine, you go take a shower and I'll clean up."

"But-"

Chris shoved him towards the bathroom, "_Go."_

Darren sighed, "Fine."

Chris smiled in triumph and turned to do the dishes.

Chris was really scared, he knew he would have to talk to Darren eventually; he couldn't just avoid the topic of why he is here in the first place. But, how what he going to tell Darren? It's not like it was anything bad per say, Chris could get into a lot of trouble for just being here, that's for sure, but it wasn't a bad thing what he has to tell Darren. Chris was just going to explain what he had been up to all these years while he was looking out for Darren, why he couldn't come sooner.

Chris cursed to himself, he wish he could have gotten here nine years ago. He gave Darren a year to recover and planned to sneak back into one of his dreams again and convince him to move on. But, he never got the chance, because he was very busy now. And he wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. He could very well get in so much trouble for this.

"You're gonna get it when you get back, you know."

Chris gasped and turned around.

"David! What the hell, what are you doing here?" Chris strode over to him, making sure to keep his voice down.

"Saving your ass, that's what! You can't be here, Chris. You know the rules, and you are breaking about ten just standing in his apartment."

"I know what I'm doing David! How did you even know I was here?"

"I was in the city, doing my run when I sensed you. You forget that I know when one of us is around me, I can literally _feel _you from miles away."

Chris winced, he had never gotten over that, he just thought it was just plain creepy, "So, are you going to rat me out?"

David looked over Chris once, "No, I know what you have been like for the past ten years. Maybe this will offer some closure or whatever you always talk about."

Chris sighed, "It's not about my closure David, it's about Darren's."

David snorted, "Good luck, this guy is work, let me tell you that. I remember seeing him once five years ago and I could sense you on him."

"What?" Chris' eyes widened.

David shook his head, "I don't know, man, it's just as freaky to me as it is to you, it's like you live within him or some shit. How freaking romantic." David smirked.

Chris ignored him comment due to the face that his mind was racing, "Why do you think you could sense me on him? I was never around him five years ago."

David shrugged, "Did you visit his dream when you first died?"

"Of course, but so has every one of us to a loved one."

"On rare occasions, we can attach ourselves to them, which is probably the reason why he hasn't moved on."

"And you just decide to mention this _now?" _Chris was shaking at this point.

David threw up his hands, "Woah, Chris, I haven't seen you in five years. You know how busy we all can get. And I just never really thought about it. I was just thinking out disgustingly sick you guys are, it's quite precious." David smirked once again.

"David, get the hell out of here. _Now."_

"You got a week dude, that's all I can buy you."

Chris nodded at David disappeared.

Well, _shit._

* * *

><p><em>Don't get used to this, don't get used to waking up to him, <em>Darren thought.

Darren was in the shower and was having one of those moments where his mind is split into two and they are arguing with each other.

_Well, you could also convince him to stay, _Darren's other side of him mind thought.

_No, I will not make him stay against his will, _the other side argued.

Darren let out a long sigh. He knew this thing with Chris was not going to last. He had something to tell Darren and that was it. Darren knew that Chris would leave as soon as he explains whatever he has to explain.

Darren perked up a bit, doesn't mean that he didn't have a right to enjoy his time with Chris. He should be lucky that he is even here right now, in his apartment, after ten years without him.

But, he had never felt that Chris left him, not really. There were moments where he seriously thought he could sense Chris. That made no sense though, Darren knew that was just absolutely crazy. Sure, Chris may have been looking down from wherever he was, but that doesn't mean he was sometimes an arms lengths away, does it?

Darren just shook his head, no, he wouldn't do this to himself. He was not going to over think about this situation, he just has to take all of this one step at a time and hope for the best. That's all he could do really.

Darren sighed once more before he turned off the shower and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

He was not expecting a particular troubled looking Chris sitting on his bed. His eyes were set straight forward and he had his hands folded and up to his mouth.

"Uh, Chris?"

Chris's eyes snapped up to meet Darren's, "Oh shit, sorry Darren. I just kind of wondered in here."

"It's fine, I really don't mind," He smiled, "What's wrong, Chris."

Chris locked eyes with him for a moment and looked back down at his hands, "I really don't want to get into it right now Darren. I have a week to explain to you everything, but then I have to go."

Darren's breath caught, a week? He was just expecting an explanation and then for Chris to leave. He was at least hoping for half a day, but a week?

"A week?" Darren said, more to himself then to Chris.

"I know it's not a lot. But, it's all I can do. I could get into a lot of trouble just by being here." Chris didn't mean for that last part to slip out.

"Trouble?" Darren's eyebrows rose, "What exactly do you mean, Chris?"

Chris just shook his head, "Like I said, I don't want to get into it just yet. I haven't been able to speak with you in ten years, Darren. I would love if I can just spend time with you for a day and not have to worry about anything else."

Darren smiled, "I would love that, too. But, Chris, you said speak and I know you have been watching over me these past ten years but… Um, were you ever near me?"

"Why would you ask that?" Chris started to panic.

"Well, maybe I am crazy but sometimes I thought I could really sense you near me. But, I could be that I was just missing you too much."

Chris sucked in an imaginary breath, "Darren, I will admit to you that I have been near you in the past. I had no idea you could sense me though. That's a part of what I have to tell you."

Darren just nodded and took a seat next to Chris on the bed, "Alright, but, like you said, not until we spend some time together."

Chris smiled and placed his hand on Darren's shoulder and Darren shivered.

Chris pulled away, "Sorry, I forget that my touch is a little cold."

Darren just stared at Chris, "Yeah, it is, doesn't mean I didn't like it."

Chris smiled a little and brought his hand back on Darren's shoulder and started moving his thumb in circles and Darren let out a sigh of contentment.

"You know, before I left, we never got to act like a couple." Chris mused while staring at Darren's bare chest.

Darren gulped, "You're right, we didn't. But Chris, can you even…?"

Chris knew what he meant, "Things like touches still feel good to me, kissing will still feel good to me. No, I admit, it won't cause me to be aroused in _that _way. But, my body still knows what does and doesn't feel good. And it also doesn't mean that I don't want to make _you _feel good."

Darren gulped once again and Chris smiled, "Lay down."

Darren did what he was told and fell back against his mattress, his head facing the ceiling.

Chris got up and put his knees on either side of Darren so he was straddling him. He bent down and his lips slowly ghosted over Darren's. Chris felt Darren take a breath before he leaned down more and put his lips against Darren's.

The kiss started out slow, both not really moving because they were still a little scared. Darren was the first to deepen the kiss and wrapped his hand around Chris' neck to pull him in closer. Darren gave out a little moan as Chris' tongue lightly traced over his bottom lip. Darren opened him mouth, giving Chris access to his mouth. Chris' tongue danced in Darren's mouth, their tongues both tangled in each other.

They both unwillingly had to part due to Darren's need for oxygen, "So, how did that make you feel?" Darren asked, breathless.

Chris laughed, "Let's just say if I had blood that was able to flow, it would be flowing right in between my legs."

Darren let out a huge laugh, God has he missed Chris and his humor.

Chris just smiled and leaned in to give Darren another long and passionate kiss. Chris broke free of Darren's mouth and started to trail kissed along Darren's jaw.

"Oh, Chris…" Darren whispered.

Chris smirked into the kisses and he trailed even lower, going for Darren's neck, leaving red marks all the way down.

"Wow, Dare, even at thirty four, your body still is _amazing._" Chris' eyes raked over Darren's very exposed body.

Darren just turned his head to the side and blushed, "Working out has been one of my many stress relievers."

"Hm, so I can see." Chris gave a smug smile.

Chris then continued to go even lower on Darren, planting wet kisses all over Darren's chest and abs.

By this time, Darren was _very _aroused and needed some type of friction, any friction. So when Chris planted a wet kiss very low on his chest, his hips bucked.

"Chris, just, please…" Darren begged.

Chris moved back up to Darren's mouth and gave him another passionate kiss before whispering in Darren's ear, "What do you want Darren?"

Darren was now breathing very deeply, his chest heaving, "To… touch me, please just touch me, Chris."

Chris locked eyes with Darren, "You mean like this." And Chris cupped Darren through the thin towel.

Darren's hips bucked even more, pushing his arousal even more into Chris' hand and threw his head back, "Fuck, Chris."

Chris then took the towel and removed it from Darren's body, tossing it to the floor. He then reached out and took Darren into his hand and began to stroke up and down his entire length.

Darren moaned even more and Chris watched him intently. He absolutely loved making Darren feel like this, he wanted to show Darren how much he loved him.

Chris began to pump his hand faster at Darren's hard member and bent over to capture Darren's lips in his once again.

The kiss was intense and very heated, all tongue, teeth and very much passion. Forgetting that he had to breathe, Darren was the one to pull away first this time.

"Sorry." Chris mumbled as he trailed down Darren's neck with wet kisses.

Darren didn't respond because he personally couldn't care less.

"Fuck, Chris, I'm close."

Chris whispered in his ear again, "I love the feeling of your cock in my hand, Darren. I love watching you moan beneath me and coming undone."

Darren felt something stir in the pit of his stomach and knew he was going to come any second.

Chris' hand worked even faster, begging Darren for his release.

"Shit, fuck, oh, Chris…" Darren moaned.

"Let go." Chris whispered.

And boy, did Darren let go. He couldn't remember the last time he came to hard.

Darren was breathing deeply, his hand running through his wet hair, staring at the ceiling.

Chris removed his hand from Darren's cock and collapsed on to Darren's chest.

"You know, you have all your clothes on." Darren murmured, his eyes closed.

"I'm very cold, love. It would probably be better if I left my clothes on."

Darren simply ignored Chris and sat forward so that Chris was at his side. He quickly unbuttoned Chris' shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Darren's eyes raked over Chris' body, "You are so beautiful"

And Chris was beautiful, so beautiful. His skin was very pale, but he had very defined muscles. He even had a trace of abs that as well, in Darren's opinion, very sexy.

Chris ducked his head, "Thanks."

Darren then pulled Chris to his body and laid them both down, Chris' head resting on Darren's chest.

"Thank you by the way, for doing that. It felt amazing." Darren said, running his fingers through Chris' hair.

Chris smiled up at Darren, "Your welcome, I liked doing it."

Darren gave a sad smile back, "I wish I could return the favor."

Chris just shook his head, "Like I said Darren, I may not show that it feels good, but I can still sense, and it does _feel_ good. My skin on your skin, I can still feel that."

Darren smiled and kissed the top of Chris' head and ran his hands up and down Chris' back.

Chris sighed, "Now _that,_ feels good."

"Good."

They both lay there for a little while, Darren placing his hands all over Chris's skin and Chris taking in Darren's scent. Both very content in just laying in silence, enjoying each other's company while they had it.

They both knew that this wouldn't last, that they had things to talk about. But, at this moment, they didn't care. They just wanted to be wrapped up in each other's arms without having to talk about anything.

"Can we watch old Disney movies?" Darren finally said.

Chris beamed at Chris, love evident in his eyes, "You really haven't changed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! So it's been awile. I started writing but things got so busy this week that I had to stop. So, this is a semi long chapter. Well, not really that long, a little over 3,000 words. One day, I will hit 6,000! Haha.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for the reviews and the story alerts/favorites!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Darren was dreaming. Nothing unusual about that, of course, he always dreamed, he loved it. Mostly because the dream had been the same for the past ten years. It had always started out that way, him and Chris would be sitting side by side on the couch of the apartment they bought together in New York. Darren first saw the TV screen and noticed that the sound was muted, but he knew exactly what was playing on that screen. It was the scene when Blaine had confessed his feelings to Kurt in the second season on Glee.<p>

Darren loved that scene with all of his heart; he knew that even though he was playing Blaine, there was a part of him in there as well. And he could see a little bit of Chris as Blaine pulled back to look at Kurt.

"_You looked like a deer caught in headlights."_

"_Well, yeah, I didn't expect you to kiss that good."_

"_Hm, I'm not sure whether to take that has a compliment or insult."_

"_Oh, definitely a compliment."_

Darren laughed to himself as he watched the screen, always remembering that conversation that they had in his trailer afterwards. Most people would think of that has awkward, but to Darren, it was normal. That was their friendship, Chris had no problem admitting Darren was a good kisser just as well as Darren had no problem admitting Chris was a good kisser. They knew each other better than anyone else, they were like each other's other half.

Chris was always sitting beside Darren in his dream, after watching the scene on the TV, he would turn to the side and see Chris sitting right there, smiling down on him.

"_Usually I'm not attracted to anyone who is vertically challenged."_

Darren laughed once again and was about to turn his head and see Chris right there, but to his great disappointment, he was gone. Darren instantly panicked, Chris was there, he was _always _there. For the first time ever, he looked around the apartment.

To his right was a wall that had a lot of bookshelves, stacking one right after the other. They had things on them like the Harry Potter books, pictures and just little trinkets. He looked at one of the pictures and it was of the whole cast of Glee, making funny faces. Darren smiled to himself, he had so much love and respect for all of these people. They meant more to him than anyone could ever know.

Just to the side of the side of the shelf, there was a long hallway. Darren couldn't quite make it out, but there seemed to be a couple of rooms along the hallway. He looked over to his left hand side and saw big, tall windows, touching from the floor to the ceiling. The view was absolutely breathtaking; it was a skyline view of New York.

_I must be in a pent house, awesome, _Darren thought.

Darren couldn't believe he thought up of all of this. It all seemed so perfect and so real. He could probably stay here forever, well, as long as Chris was here. Thousands of images flooded his head of them living together, having a _life _together. He imagined waking up next to Chris every single day, Chris always the first to roll out of bed to start the coffee. Then, once Darren could manage it, wake up and find Chris with a coffee cup in his hand, staring out the large windows of _their _home. Darren would smile and wrap his arms around Chris' waste and take in all of his scent and warmth. He imagined them cooking dinner and singing to whatever songs that were stuck in their heads that day, he imagined them having Harry Potter and Disney movie marathons with them cuddled on the couch. Yes, Darren imagined all of these things, but that's the thing about imagination, it's all in your head, isn't it?

"Where are you, Chris?" Darren whispered.

"Right over here, Dare."

Darren's head snapped up and turned to see Chris leaning up against the wall where the bookshelf was. His legs were crossed and his arms folded.

"Chris, wha-"

"You know, you are absolutely adorable when you talk in your sleep." Chris smirked.

Darren groaned, "What did I say?"

Chris waved his hand up in the air, "Oh, you may or may not have mentioned my name a few times. I wasn't counting or anything."

All Darren could do was smile widely at the boy and shrug, he wasn't ashamed of it.

"So, peeking into my dreams are you?" Darren raised an eyebrow.

Chris laughed, got up from the wall and put his hands in his pockets, "Well, curiosity got the better of me, why exactly were you saying my name?"

"You weren't here when I looked over."

Chris nodded in understanding, "This is some place you made for us."

"I honestly never paid any attention to what this place look liked. I've had this dream more than once. It would always start out as me looking at the TV screen, always the scene where we kissed in Glee, and I would look over and you would be sitting right beside me, every time."

Chris smiled softly, "How long have you been having this dream?"

Darren shrugged, "It started about a year and half after you died. I dream about it almost every night."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a little while. Chris was content with just looking around the place for a little bit. He loved it, no doubt about it; it was the perfect place for them. He could easily see him and Darren having a life together here. But, he would never get the opportunity, because Chris was dead and he was leaving in a week. He didn't want to leave, if he could not go back to where he was, he would. He would stay here, forever with Darren, and when it was Darren's time, he would go with him.

Yes, Chris could see this all happening right before his eyes, but there is one thing that is in their way, and that's reality.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Chris was broken from his trance and saw Darren look up at him with his adorably puppy dog eyes.

"This place is amazing. In two seconds, I saw us living here and growing old together. And then reality set in." Chris looked down sadly at the floor.

Darren frowned, "I saw it too, I saw a life where it was just me and you. I saw a life where I could wake up next to you every morning and go to bed with you each night. Why can't we run away, Chris? Just run away and forget everything else?"

"I would love to, more than anything Darren. I love you and if I could, I would be with you forever in a heartbeat. But, it can't work like that. I've already interfered and that's going to get me in enough trouble," Darren was about to interrupt Chris, "which I don't mind. I've gotten in trouble before; it's not so bad, really."

Darren just looked up at Chris, "What _are _you, Chris? Please, can you start explaining something?"

Chris sighed, "Yeah, I will. We only have a week and I have a lot to explain. But, first, you need to wake up."

_Oh yeah, _Darren thought, _I'm still sleeping._

All of a sudden, their apartment was fading to black and Chris disappeared before his eyes. The next thing he knows, he is blinking rapidly up at the ceiling, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Good morning, sleepy head, or I should say, good afternoon, lazyass."

Darren turned his head and saw Chris sitting criss-cross on his bed right beside him with a huge grin on his face.

"Afternoon? How long was I asleep for?" Darren sat up on his elbows.

Chris shrugged, "Fifteen hours or so. It's around one right now."

Darren just stared at Chris.

"I haven't slept so long in _years._"

"Well, honestly, Darren, you needed it. I've never seen anyone look so tired before, and that's saying something compared to the people I've seen over the years."

Darren shook his head, "I feel bad, leaving you all alone while I sleep."

"I really didn't mind. I liked to watch you sleep, you looked so peaceful. Besides, I was in your dreams for the most part. When I first came in, you had only been sleeping for about nine hours. Time goes by very quick in dreamland, even if it seems slow."

"Wow."

Chris smiled, "I know."

They both sat there, just staring at each other for a minute, memorizing each others eyes. Chris then leaned forward and placed a kiss on Darren's forehead, and then another one on each of his eyes, then another one on is nose and either side of his cheeks. He finally brought his lips to ghost over Darren's and he could feel his hot breath on his face.

Chris smashed is lips with Darren's and their tongues became an instant battle of dominance. Darren brought his hand behind Chris' neck to tug on his hair lightly, pulling him even closer.

Everything was Chris at that moment, nothing else in Darren's head was thinking of anything else, just Chris' mouth on his, his tongue wrapped around his and the scent of Chris everywhere.

Darren finally had to break free for air and threw is head back, gasping. Chris took this wonderful opportunity and placed opened mouth kisses all over Darren's neck. He sucked on the spot just below his collar bone, which drove Darren crazy.

"Oh, shit, Chris. You have such a talented mouth." Darren breathed heavily.

Chris only gave a light chuckle and sucked even harder on the spot. He pulled away after a minute; satisfied with the newly forming bruise on is lover's neck.

"Mine." Chris growled as he smashed his lips yes again with Darren's.

They continued to kiss in a heated passion when Chris shifted in Darren's lap, causing him rub against Darren's hard erection.

Darren gasped loudly and pulled away from Chris' mouth.

"Fuck, Chris." Darren moaned.

Chris just continued to stare at Darren and moved ground his hips into Darren again.

Darren was grinding into Chris and trashing under Chris. He hasn't felt so amazing in years.

"Chris, oh god,_ more._" Darren pleaded.

Chris collapsed his head onto Darren's chest and thrusted wildly into Darren, causing Darren to moan so loudly, he's sure his neighbor will hear. But, he isn't worried about that, all he can focus on his Chris thrusting into him.

Darren's hands moved from Chris's hips onto his ass and pushed him even harder onto himself.

"Oh, fuck, Chris." Darren moaned.

Chris licked up a line of sweat on Darren's throat to his mouth, causing another loud moan to escape from Darren's mouth.

"You close, baby?" Chris whispered into his ear.

"Yes, Chris, god, so fucking close." Darren whimpered.

"Come for me, Dare."

Darren thrusting at this point has become so much, it was almost painful but he couldn't care less because the pain was replaced by the insane amount of pleasure he was getting from it.

Chris looked straight into Darren's eyes, a hard expression on his face, "Darren, come for me, _now._"

And that's what did it.

In seconds, Darren was coming all in is pants and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head, his panting becoming more quick. Darren lifted up one of his arms and ran his hand through his sweaty curls.

Chris's hands were on Darren's chest as he waited for Darren to come down from is high.

Once Darren's breathing became more even, he looked back up at Chris who was smiling softly down at him.

"I love you." Darren said.

Chris chuckled, "And I love you."

"That was pretty much the most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

Chris cocked his eyebrow, "Oh? Is that so?"

Darren rolled his eyes, "Please, you know you were amazing, you just completely had me undone on this bed in the matter of minutes."

"Well when you put it that way, yes I am quite amazing." Chris beamed at him.

Darren quickly flipped them over so he was on top of Chris, "Don't get to full of yourself there, sweetheart, you know if I could, I would be having you exactly the same right under me."

Chris groaned, "My non-existent flow to my dick is hating you right now."

Darren only laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips, "I need to take a shower, I'm pretty sticky."

"All right, we will talk after wards?"

Darren gave him a soft smile, "Yeah, I guess we should."

He rolled off of Chris and made his way to the bathroom and shut his door.

_How am I ever going to explain this to him?_

* * *

><p>Chris made his way to the kitchen and made coffee for Darren so that he could have a fresh cup when he got done with his shower. He missed the taste of coffee, hell, he missed the taste of <em>everything.<em> Since him body was not running at all, he couldn't intake anything at all. The only thing he was able to do was hear, speak and see. Those were the rules; he wasn't exactly human anymore, after all. Yes, he is a person, but nothing like a human. Humans couldn't do what Chris was capable of and that was a lot. He has a job and his job required special abilities that were offered to him.

He ran his fingers through his hair, how was he to explain this to Darren? It all seemed simple, sure, but it really wasn't. He needed to explain why Darren had not been able to move on these past years, something he had only found out a day ago.

Chris was ready for any reaction that Darren was going to throw at him. He knew Darren would not believe him at first, he would have a lot of questions and maybe even a little angry. But, Darren deserved the truth, that's all Chris could owe him, really.

"So, found a way to tell him yet?"

Chris was quickly snapped away by his thoughts to see a smug looking David across the kitchen, leaning his body against the refrigerator.

"Really, David, what are you even fucking doing here? My week is not even up yet." Chris glared at him.

David shrugged, "I know. Just wanted to check up on you and give you some information."

"Well, what is it?"

"So, get this, you know Laney? The newbie? Screwed up big time with the boss. She went back to her old boyfriend to see him again and got caught doing so. Want to know what her punishment it?"

Chris nodded.

"Hell. Just like that."

Chris stared wide eyed at David, "But, why?"

"Told him about what she was, what _we _were. You know, for the work that we do, you think he wouldn't send her to hell."

Chris shook his head, "No kidding, I mean, he is never usually that cruel. He usually just takes our powers away and suspends us for a day or two."

David nodded, "Yeah but that's for minor things like not completing the job or making it worse. Telling people about us, well, it exposes us to a different level. The boss doesn't tolerate with that shit. And that's why I am here to warn you. You have to be careful, Chris. You're a nice guy and one of the best we've ever had, don't go get yourself sent to hell because of this, I know you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"You've been there?"

"Once, on orders from the boss. It was horrible, most terrifying place I've ever been, I could barely even handle it.

Chris was starting to panic a little, he knew that if David, the guy who has been here the longest, could barley handle it, he didn't stand a chance.

"I have to tell him though, I have to tell him that he's connected to me and that's why he couldn't move on."

David nodded, "You should tell him that, but rethink about telling him who you are. I know you want to but it's a hell of a risk, literally."

"Thank you David, you everything. Is that all?"

David pursed his lips, "Well…"

"Spit it out."

"I know a way where you can destroy that connection between you and Darren."

"W-what is it?"

"Tell him you don't love him anymore, you don't even have to mean it, only say it."

Chris shook his head, "No, I can't. I can't do that to him, it will destroy him all over again."

"Think about it, Chris. If you leave while still connected to him, he won't be able to move on. But, if you leave with the connection gone and the idea that you don't love him, he can heal and move on."

Chris just stared at the floor, he knew David was right, of course he was. Could he really do that thought? Look Darren straight into Darren's eyes and say he doesn't love him anymore? Did he have that type of strength? He could already see the look on Darren's face and it broke him to pieces.

David came up and put his hand on Chris' shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "I'm not telling you what to do, but letting Darren go would be what's best for him. Maybe even you. Just, I guess, think about it. I'm truly sorry, Chris, for everything."

"S'not you're fault," Chris whispered, "This situation is just fucked up."

David smiled softly, "Yeah, it is. I'll come if there's anything happens, but I'll leave now. I heard the shower shut off. Goodbye, Chris."

And just like that, David was gone.

Chris gripped the counter with both of his hands and dropped his head. He couldn't do this, could he? He can't do this. It was only day two of their week together and he would have to tell him that this was the only way.

No.

No, he wasn't going to tell Darren. Not just yet, he was going to be selfish and not tell him. Chris would tell him about the connection, nothing else until he absolutely had to.

Chris heard footsteps coming from the hallway and pulled himself together quickly. He pulled a mug from the cupboard and poured coffee for Darren.

Chris felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and Darren's head buried in his neck.

He sighed in contentment in that moment, "I made you coffee."

"So I see, thank you beautiful." Darren's arms tightened over Chris' waste.

They stood there awhile longer, just happy wrapped in each other. Darren knew this wasn't forever and he had to make those moments where he just had to appreciate Chris' presence.

Unfortunately, they had things to talk about.

Chris stirred in Darren arms and faced him, "Ready to listen?"

Darren smiled, "Only if you're ready to talk."

Chris braced himself for what he knew was going to be a long, emotional talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Normally, I don't do this but it would mean a lot if you guys reviewed. Any feedback it welcomed, it really does motivate me to write more. So, if it's not too much trouble, do you mind leaving a little review for me please? Thank you so much. (: <strong>

**x Ally**


End file.
